The Locker Room: Faberry Edition
by mioneskywalker
Summary: After eavesdropping on Judy Fabray and Mr shue talking about Quinn being gay, Sue decides to get Quinn and Rachel together.
1. The faberry Ship

Hello everyone! So, I've been a little away the past two years and I confess I lost my muse regarding faberry fics, I've been writing other stuff, as I mentioned before I intend to be a professional screenwriter someday. Anyway... I'm trying to get in the mood, listen to songs that reminds me of them, read stuff, see some fan made materials... this kind of thing. I decided to write this short storie as a start. To get me back there: the Faberry heaven.

All this rambling is to say that, yes, I will finish my other stories. With that said, enjoy this one. It's kinda crack.

* * *

 **The Faberry Ship**

It started as an ordinary day. Sue was shopping for groceries, such a mundane thing in her opinion, but it's something that must be done. She heard a familiar voice and immediately went toward the source of that voice. She frowned in suspicion when she saw the two adults talking with concern on their faces.

They were none other than William Schuester and Judy Fabray.

Of course, she had to listen to what they were talking about as it looked like it was something serious.

And that's what she is doing right now, eavesdropping on them as they are in the alley next to hers.

"Was I that blind?" Judy says to Will.

Is Quinn in trouble? Sue can't help but wonder.

"I don't think you should torment yourself with those kinds of questions. Quinn is a very reserved girl." Will says patiently. "I'd like to think glee club was a very open environment. But-"

Judy cuts him off.

"Glee club perhaps, but our family was never a very healthy family when it comes to affection and acceptance. And I can't put all the blame on Russel."

"Water under the bridge Judy. You need to look up to the future. Quinn is happy now and I don't think she holds any grudge against you. I'm pretty sure the reason why she decided to be in the closet in the past is because she wasn't ready, like I said, glee club was always a place where they could all be themselves. But we're in Lima, Ohio and Quinn is a very pragmatic girl. She is in college now, I know she has plans to move to New York after college and I don't know… She feels safe… I guess that's why she told you…"

"You mean she knows she won't be homeless in case she's kicked out of the house?" Judy says annoyed.

Will remains silent.

"She told me that William."

"Quinn loves you Judy. The question is, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to kick her out of the house." She says adamantly.

"Okay…"

"I have a granddaughter out there, being raised by another woman as a proof of my failure as a mother."

"Shelby is not opposed to Beth being close to Quinn. She only needs to be sure Quinn is ready."

"I know…" Judy sighs. "But is not the same… I'm not the same."

Will nods in understanding.

"I'm not that closed minded, small town woman I used to be. That's why I'm a little bit resentful that she didn't tell me before. How long have you known?"

"That Quinn is gay?"

"Yes."

"Well… You know how I am fond of my glee kids right? Somehow, I'm always aware about their runarounds."

"Yes, I know."

"Quinn and Puck broke up we all got concerned about the follow up. But they've moved on and Quinn decided to open up her heart to her friends. I…" He sighs and mulls over on what to say. "I had a talk with Rachel recently."

"Rachel…" Judy nods absentmindedly.

Will notices her thoughtful state.

"Does Rachel's name ring a bell?"

"I don't know if I can tell you that…"

"Rachel was really torn when she came to me. She was in town to visit her dad and she passed by my house. She was confused and a little… I don't know, she was a little upset."

"Why?"

"She wanted to know my opinion about Quinn. What I think of the way Quinn acted around her in the past. When they were in glee club precisely."

"Quinn is in love with Rachel." Judy says curtly. "According to her, she's been in love with Rachel for a long time now." She adds.

Will nods thoughtful. Somehow, it makes sense to him, looking back at their relationship's dynamic. Quinn was always so adamant in getting Rachel away from Finn when she wasn't even really in love with him.

"And now I know that I almost lost my daughter because she was in love with that girl. Like you said yourself, Quinn is a pragmatic girl. She is the type of person that will ignore any message when she is driving. She would've ignored the Pope. But she answered Rachel."

"It wasn't Rachel's fault you know that, right?"

"Part of me knows. Part of me is angry. It's like I missed something. Looking back at it now, God…" She takes a deep breath. "The way Quinn looked at her after she woke up from the coma."

Will squeezes Judy's arm tenderly.

"She was vulnerable. No walls. Her eyes were shining and… I thought it odd at the time, but I was so glad she was alive and awake…"

"We all were."

"I didn't give it a second thought."

"Quinn is going to be fine. I know it. She is a strong girl. She is a woman now. How are you with all this? I know you said you're not the same, but still, this is not easy for you. I suppose."

"When we get in that position, nothing else matters. I almost lost my daughter. Now, I just want her to be happy."

And in this moment Sue decides is the right time for her to step in the conversation.

"Well, well. What a terrific coincidence. We all decided to grocery shopping at the same time." She says with her exaggerated antics.

"Hello Sue." Will says serenely. As he is used to her antics.

"William." She addresses at him. "Judy Fabray. Long time no see."

"Indeed. How are you Sue?"

"I'm great. Thanks for asking. So, I see you two finally got on board of the faberry ship?"

"What?" Judy asks confused.

"Sorry I couldn't help but eavesdrop on you guys."

"Sue…" Will reprimands her.

"Oh don't worry William." She waves her hand. "I mean no harm. Actually, I want to help."

"I'm sorry, but I'm kind of lost in here." Judy looks to Will and then back at Sue.

"Quinn was one of my favorite students and it's been years since I've noticed the struggle with her sexuality. Poor thing was always a closet case. I confess I thought William's gay club was going to help her with her repression, but her unrequited love for Streisand made her a lost puppy."

"So, you knew? That's what you're saying? And unrequited?" Judy questions her with incredulity.

"Absolutely. And not so much unrequited."

"Bullshit." Will says with a smile on his face. "I didn't know until she told me herself and, well, Rachel came to me to talk about it."

"I take offense in that. I'm definitively not oblivious like you. I happen to be the biggest faberry shipper that there is. Faberry is number one in my top 5 glee club pairings. Being klaine the second and Brittana the third. Samcedes and Asian fusion right after them. I certainly despised Fuinn but to respect Finn's memory I will spare Finchel."

Will knows her nonsense pretty well, but this time even him is a little bit taken aback. He is staring at Sue with his eyes wide open and his mouth is forming a "o" shape.

"What are you talking about Sue?"

"I want to know as well." Judy adds.

"What I'm saying my friends is that Sue Sylvester is finally ready to get into action again. I brought Klaine back together. I'm about to make faberry finally happen. Wait and see." She turns to Judy. "You'll thank me later."

And then she walks away from them.

"What just happened?" Judy asks more confused than ever.

"If there's something I've learned these years is that it's a waste of time to try and make some sense on what Sue says." He explains amused.

* * *

 _ **Moments later, in the locker room…**_

"What are we doing here coach? I thought our plan to get Klaine back together was a success…"

"Oh Becky… We're not here because of my love for Klaine. No. We are not." She looks at the picture of Kurt and Blaine kissing. "Yes, Becky. Our plan was successful. Klaine is now living a life full of unicorns, rainbows and glitter."

She takes a small remote control.

"What I am about to show you Becky is a really sacred thing. Remember when I told you about Klaine and their chemistry? Well, Klaine is an atomic bomb, but what I am about to show you… It's the sun…"

She presses a button. Suddenly, the wall where the Klaine picture is on, moves up. Another room, or rather, another part of the locker comes into display.

"This is faberry heaven Becky."

Just like the Klaine's room, the faberry room is full of pictures of Quinn and Rachel. But the theme of the room is heaven, so everything is in blue and white. The main picture on display in the center of the room is the one where Quinn is hugging Rachel on the hallway the day Sue gave back her cheerios uniform. Above them is written in glittery letters: Gold star and Pressed lemon.

"Those are their nick names."

"But who took that picture coach?" Becky asks, pointing to the picture.

"I have cameras everywhere, I told you."

"Wait. I thought you didn't like Streisand. She is a bitch. Sooo annoying."

"Indeed. Separated they are just annoying Streisand wannabe and pressed lemon Quinn Fabray. But together, they are an explosive combination. The brunette and blonde ship is a hit Becky you should check on tumbrl. I'll show you something from this very day." Sue points to the picture in the center. She takes a videotape and sets up it on the same TV she showed beck the Klaine's video.

Quinn and Rachel start talking on the screen.

" _When you were singing that song, you were singing to Finn and only Finn, right?"_

Sue pauses the video.

"Did you notice Becky?"

"What coach?"

"Rachel never answered that question."

She looks at the screen with determination in her eyes.

"And I think it's time for her to do so."

* * *

 **I wanted so much to read a fic with faberry in the locker room episode style, but I've never seen in here. So I decided to write one myself.**

 **I'll post the next ( and last) chapter tomorrow. And of course, there will be Quinn and Rachel in the next chapter! I was missing them so much!**


	2. Sue's plan

**Sue's plan**

Stretching her arms and yawning, she finally gets out of her bed after a good amount of time curled up in the sheets, procrastinating. The weekend is finally here and being honest with herself, she needed some rest.

After a healthy and appropriate breakfast, she decides to check her emails and work on an essay she must do for a class. She checks her emails first and one calls her attention.

What does Sue want with her?

She clicks on it and notices a link of a video. She hits play a little suspicious.

" _Hello Rachel! So, you're probably wondering why I'm sending this video since our feud has ended as you are now back to New York and away from the Glee club. Well, it seems the truce has just been called off. I have something in my possession that I believe is of great esteem for you. The sooner you come the better for you and for her. Now, come and get her!"_

The screen turns black for a while as Rachel remains shocked and motionless. Then, Sue comes back.

" _Just in case you're wondering, Yes, I kidnapped Quinn Fabray."_

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" Rachel says infuriated.

She calls Sue right away. Yes, she has her number. It's mandatory to know everything about your opponents, although Sue is more like a declared enemy as Rachel is not even the Glee club's teacher anymore.

The phone rings a couple of times before Sue picks it up.

"I don't know what kind of sick mind you have to take pleasure in disturbing people's lives, but I don't have time for your games Sue! I have things to do! Have a nice day!"

When Rachel is about to hang up the phone, she hears Quinn's whisper.

"Rachel…"

Rachel gets pale.

"Quinn?"

" _You're late."_ Quinn says with a small voice.

"What? Quinn, where are you, did Sue-"

" _Yes, it's been a couple of weeks."_

"What?! Quinn, talk to me. What's going on?"

" _You're so frustrating!"_

Rachel frowns in confusion. Quinn seems upset and broken, but as she is very worried about Quinn's safety, Rachel didn't notice how oddly familiar Quinn's sentences were. They had that dialogue years ago, near a certain piano. Sue recorded, of course. She placed a voice recorder inside the auditorium's piano.

" _Now you believe me?"_

This time, Sue is the one speaking.

"Sue, I swear to God!" Rachel yells.

" _Like I said Streisand junior. Come and get her!"_

"I'll call the police Sue! You better be joking!"

" _If you call the police, things might get a little ugly."_

"What do you want? We're not opponents anymore, I'm not teaching the glee kids anymore. What's this all about? You can't be serious, this is going too far, even for you!"

" _Calm down Berry. You're going to be thanking me later. Now pay attention. In your mail box, there's a package with a plane ticket inside. Your flight should be taking off in two hours. Take that plane and Quinn will be safe in your arms soon enough."_

"I won't do anything!"

" _Rachel…"_

She hears Quinn's small voice once again.

" _Don't call the police. Don't call anyone. Remember, Quinn's safety is in your hands."_

And just like that, Sue hangs up the phone.

"Mother fu- Aahh!" Rachel screams in frustration.

She calms down, takes a deep breath, and start thinking. Then she decides to do the obvious thing: She calls Quinn.

Voice mail.

She tries and tries and tries again, but nothing.

She knows there's a great possibility that this is all a scheme to mess with her. But she couldn't take the risk. What if Sue has it in her to do something horrible, like hurting Quinn for real? Maybe she lost her mind?

Suddenly, Rachel remembers that Quinn was actually in Lima with her mother. She panics a little.

Then she decides that, first of all, she needs to check on her mail box. And so, she does it. And for her displeasure, she finds the package with the ticket inside.

Half hour later, against her better judgment, she is on her way to the airport.

* * *

 _ **A couple of days ago…**_

"Mom!"

She walks in through her house's front door in a rush.

"Mom?!"

"Hello Quinnie, you're home."

"Well, yeah… You sent me that strange message. What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"First. Come here and give your mother a hug."

With that, Quinn releases all the tension off her body, takes a deep breath, and goes toward her mother. Judy spreads her arms to welcome her daughter in her embrace. They hug for a while as if they are trying to reassure each other that nothing has changed, or at least, not for the worse. Last time Quinn was in Lima visiting her mother, she dropped a big bomb on Judy's head, as it were. She came out. They talked, but eventually Quinn had to leave, so it seemed as if there wasn't enough talking. And now here they are. After talking with Mr. Schue, Judy decided to work on her relationship with her daughter.

"Now come. You must be tired." Judy says smiling brightly.

* * *

"Cheers!"

A light-hearted Judy Fabray raises her glass. Mother and daughter are having dinner at Lima's best restaurant, The Breadstick.

"Cheers!" Quinn smiles at her mother.

"Well, well, Quinn Fabray…"

At this moment, Sue Sylvester appears with Becky by her side.

"I didn't know you were in town."

That was a lie. Sue knew Quinn was in town because the blonde girl posted her "check in" on her facebook as soon as she arrived. And tonight, she even posted a selfie with her mother.

So, Sue knew she was in town, and she thought it was a good opportunity to put her plan into action. As she is greeting the two Fabrays, small talk, mostly, Becky is silently stealing Quinn's purse.

"Becky!" Sue shouts and takes the purse from Becky's hand. "Sorry." She turns to Quinn and Judy. "She saw a documentary about kleptomaniacs." She hands the purse back to Quinn. "Celebrities, kleptomaniacs celebrities. And now she wants to do the same." She turns back to Becky. "I'll have to tell you mother about this."

"But coach, I want to be like Winona."

"We'll talk about that later. Ladies, have a pleasant evening."

She then proceeds to leave.

"That woman is crazy." Judy states amused.

Quinn laughs.

"She is…" She trails off. "Odd… But she has a good heart."

Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Sue praises Becky's work.

"Did you get her phone?"

"Yes, coach. I got it!"

"Well done Becky. Now let's bring Berry to town."

* * *

 _ **Present time…**_

" _Hey guys. I'm in Lima. I'm at Sue's house. I'm about to get in. She said she kidnapped Quinn and wanted me to come and rescue her and that I shouldn't call the police. If I don't call Kurt in half an hour, call the police guys. I don't know what this is about, but I think Sue just lost it for real this time."_

She sends the voice message to all her glee club's friends (they have a group chat) and knocks on Sue's door.

"Sue! Open the door! Where's Quinn?!"

The door opens to reveal a smiling Sue Sylvester.

"You actually came. That's great, come in." She invites Rachel's over.

"I don't think so. I'm staying right here. I want to know where Quinn is and if this is a Joke, I swear to God, you'll regret it. I'm going to… to, to sue you!"

"On what grounds?"

"I don't know! I'll figure it out later."

"It won't be necessary, now, come on in."

They get inside. Rachel a little cautious, looking around, searching for any craziness that could put her in danger.

"I said you could get her, right?"

"She is actually here?" Rachel asks worried. "What did you do?"

"Calm down. She is not here… Yet." Sue says enigmatically. "She is coming."

"I'm gonna call Kurt. He is going to think I'm being murderer or something, otherwise."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because I sent a message to them all."

"You did what?" Sue asks annoyed. "I specifically said to you-"

"Oh yes of course, I'm going to trust a lunatic. You know what? I knew this was all a joke, but what do I do?" She asks more to herself. "I flight back to this fucking town-"

Rachel is so mad she is even cursing; the tall woman gets impressed.

"Just to-"

"To rescue your lady in distress." Sue cuts her off. "Just confess Rachel, the moment I said Quinn Fabray, you came here faster than a lightening."

Rachel narrows her eyes, she is not sure where Sue is leading this conversation.

"And, I'll bet a hundred dollars with you that she'll do the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Actually, I think she will come even faster."

Not liking the Machiavellian's smile on Sue's face, Rachel notices that the blonde woman is hiding something behind her.

"What are you doing? What are you hiding over there?"

"Nothing. Just a sting and…"

In a quick movement, stinging the needle in Rachel's neck, Sue injects some sort of sleep drug in her veins.

"Ouch!" Rachel complains. "Are you nuts? What did you do?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing too strong. You're going to sleep for a few hours."

"You!"

But before she could do anything, Rachel feels dizzy all over. Groggy, she tries to go towards the door, but her legs betray her as her eyes get blurry.

And then, everything is black.

* * *

When she finally opens her eyes again, she finds herself in a strange room. A high security steel door, no window, only an air extract above, and a mattress in which she is laying right now. Rachel has her hands tied up and a scotch tape covering her mouth. She tries to scream but the sound is muffed. She is nearly close to have a panic attack when the door finally opens.

"Rachel!" Quinn bursts in the room, looking afflicted and worried.

Rachel sits up and tries to answer, but she is still with the tape. In a rush Quinn kneels in front of her.

"Wait…"

She holds Rachel's face tenderly.

"It may hurt a little."

In one motion, Quinn takes the tape off Rachel's mouth.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Rachel screams in pain as her eyes watered a little.

* * *

 _ **A few moments ago…**_

"Do you think she took it?"

Leaning on the door frame, Judy watches her daughter rummaging through her purse, looking for her phone. Her things scattered around her bed.

"Maybe. I haven't seen my phone since then. Anyway, it's a lost case, I'm done looking for it. I'm gonna get a new one tomorrow."

"Okay."

Judy nods.

"Speaking of phones…"

Her phone starts ringing on her hand. She answers the call.

"Hello…"

" _Hello Judy. May I talk to Quinn please?"_

She frowns immediately.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks.

"This person wants to talk to you. I don't know, it's a robotic voice. Maybe a man." She informs Quinn. "Who is this? Is it a prank?"

" _It's not a prank. I need to talk to Quinn. I have Rachel Berry with me."_

"Oh my God!"

"What mom?"

"He said he kidnapped Rachel."

"What?" Quinn gets pale. "Give me the phone."

Judy does what Quinn asked.

"Who is this?"

" _Hello Quinn. I have something for you."_

The phone vibrates with an incoming message. Quinn frowns in confusion, pulling the phone down and looking at the screen. She checks the message and gasps.

It's a picture of Rachel tied up and lying on that mattress. She has her eyes closed. Desperate, Quinn brings the phone back to her ear.

"Who is this? What do you want?"

" _Just follow my instructions and everything is going to be fine."_

"Okay."

" _I need you to go to your former coach's house."_

"Who?"

" _Really Q?"_

"Coach? Is that you?"

" _Of course not! What gave you the impression I'm that magnificent specimen of a woman?"_

"Listen, I don't care who you are." Quinn says with a controlled anger. "If you so much as touch in a strand of hair on Rachel's head. You'll regret you were born."

" _That's more like you… And don't worry Quinn. Rachel is fine, she is waiting for you to rescue her as her knight in shining armor. I'll send you the localization. And of course, don't call the police and come alone or things will be a little less friendly…"_

The line is disconnected.

"What's going on Quinn?" Judy asks concerned as she sees her daughter's state.

"Rachel is in trouble. I need to go. I'll take your phone with me. If I don't call in half an hour. Call the police."

"But where are you going?"

"Sue Sylvester's house. That's the address the guy sent to me."

"Sue? Your former coach?"

"Yes. I think she kidnapped Rachel and I think I know why…"

"What? Why? Tell me, I'm freaking out here."

"It's a long story. She did the same with Kurt and Blaine. She locked them in a fake elevator as an attempt to bring them back together. It actually worked." Quinn sighs, tiredly.

"That's nonsense, but what does it have to do with you and Ra-" Judy stops midsentence as it dawns on her. "Wait. When I was talking to Mr. Schue in the grocery store, she stepped in to say she already knew you were gay and that you had a thing for Rachel. She said I was going to thank her later and then left as if nothing happened."

"I have to go. Sue's nonsensical sometimes. I don't want Rachel to be there alone any longer."

"Do I have to call the police? Don't you think I should go with you?"

"She wants me to go alone and I don't think it will be necessary to call the police, but if I don't call you. Then you should call the police."

"I'm not liking this Quinn…"

"Don't worry. Sue is crazy, but she is not psychopath."

"I'm not sure I see it this way. But okay, I'll trust your judgment. Be careful. And call me as soon as possible."

Quinn nods, hugs her mother, and leaves the house in a hurry.

* * *

Not long after, she arrives at Sue's house.

"Hello Quinn!" Sue greets her animatedly, excited that her plan is working so well.

"Coach…" Quinn takes a deep breath. "I know what you're trying to do…"

"I'm only giving you the chance to rescue your lady Quinn. You know how Rachel likes the drama. That's your chance. Come on!"

She waves her hand.

"Go get her!"

Quinn gets inside. She still is a little unsure.

"Where is she?"

"In the basement."

"Go…" Sue nods her head, smiling openly as she is proud of herself.

Quinn walks toward the basement and when she reaches it, she goes down the stairs.

* * *

 _ **Now…**_

"Aaaahhh!"

"Sorry… Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here be-"

Before she could end the sentence, they hear the door being locked from the outside.

"Oh no, no, no!" Rachel stands up in a rush, but as she still is a little dizzy because of the drug, she ends up stumbling on her own legs.

"Rachel!" Quinn tries to hold her in vain.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. That crazy woman injected me something so I could sleep." She says as she rubs her neck.

"She did what?"

Furious and nearly close to lose her temper, Quinn goes toward the door and with clenched fists, she hits the metallic surface hard.

"Open the door now! My mother is going to call the police Sue!"

" _She won't."_

They hear Sue's voice coming out of the speaker.

" _I already called her and said my plan was succeeded and that you and Rachel are now having an alone time to figure things out."_

"What?" Rachel asks confused. "She's lost it. That's it…" She shakes her head in disbelief. She then notices that the room has four cameras. One in each corner. She looks to one. "Kurt will know something happened, he will call the police Sue!"

" _Porcelain is on my side. He wants you guys to work things out as well as he and Blaine did."_

"You're lying…"

"What do we have to do?" Quinn asks as she looks at Rachel intensely.

"She is doing with us what she did with Kurt and Blaine." Rachel says tiredly.

" _So, you know how the game works. It can be real quick ladies. It's up to you!"_

"Only my life is not a game. And I won't do anything just because in your twisted mind, Quinn and I are going to realize we're made for each other and become a couple after we kiss. That's not how things work! We are not Kurt and Blaine! And Quinn certainly are not interested on me in that way!"

"Shut up!" Quinn raises her voice.

And Rachel gets taken aback with the blonde's tone. She hasn't seen her like that for a while.

"You can't be that blind." This time the blonde's voice cracks a little at the end.

"What you…" Rachel tries to speak but what comes out is almost a whisper.

"I…"

"No. No…" The brunette shakes her head vehemently. "Don't you dare finish this sentence!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! I decide to split this chapter in two as this will no longer be a "fun" thing. Rachel and Quinn will have a serious woman to woman discussion. They will pour their hearts out and will be a little emotional.**

 **So, till next chapter!**


	3. Sue's plan part 3

**Sue's plan part 2**

"Don't you dare finish this sentence!"

Quinn deflates. She rests her forehead on the door's cold surface.

"I have to." The blonde says in a small voice.

"Not here. Not like this." Rachel begs.

"Why not?"

"Because it'll seem like all this time, all we needed was this." She gestures around. "To be locked in a room. And that was it… Problem solved."

"Maybe… Or maybe you could just not be so fucking oblivious."

"Are you kidding me? So, It's all my fault?"

"I almost died because of you, after all."

It slips from her mouth and she regrets it right after she says it. But it's too late, Rachel is stunned. The brunette walks backwards until she reaches the wall, her eyes never leaving Quinn. When her back is pressed against the wall, she places her hand on her mouth, covering it to muffle her sob.

Quinn turns to her with tears in her eyes as well.

"I'm sorry…" She tries to go near Rachel.

"Don't." Rachel warns. She slides down and sits on the floor.

" _I thought it was going to take a little longer for you guys to go there. But here we are!"_

"Please, for the love of God. Just let us out. Rachel's right." Her voice is cracking. "This is not how things work. It's not that easy when it comes to us."

" _Why don't you tell her Rachel?"_

Rachel is broken. Sitting on the ground, completely devastated. Sure, she's blamed herself a million times, but she had never heard Quinn saying it. It took so long for her to forgive herself.

"Leave her alone. Crush me, say everything, tell her everything you know. That I've been an idiot all this time." Quinn looks to the camera with fire in her eyes. "But leave her alone."

" _That's not how this game works… I think Rachel needs to tell you, was she really singing that song to Finn and only Finn? I have eyes and ears everywhere girls."_

"Damn it!"

Quinn goes to the door and starts banging on it with full force. Rachel tilts her head and rests it on the wall, helpless.

" _I was in that wedding fiasco Rachel. Tell Quinn you were waiting her. Did you want her to be your knight in shining armor? To save you from a failed marriage? Come on! You are a Sagittarian, there's no way you were going to be satisfied marring in such a young age… Speaking of which, I'm going to do the combination, let's see what the stars have to say… Aquarian and Sagittarian… Air and fire! I'll let you guys talk. It seems you girls need it. And Quinn, stop banging on my door. You'll get yourself hurt."_

The blonde gives one last kick on the door before she stops her motions. She runs her hands through her hair in exasperation. And then it suddenly hits her.

Her claustrophobia!

She gets pale, her eyes wide open. Rachel notices the changing in her demeanor and stands up in a quick motion.

"Breath." The brunette says as she holds Quinn's face with both her hands.

Quinn shakes her head in panic. She is trying her best to stay calm. The last thing she needs now is a panic attack, especially in front of Rachel.

"Look there." Rachel points to the exhauster. "There's plenty of air in here. She is not that stupid. Actually, I think she built this room especially for this occasion."

They scan the room for a second, the white walls, the cameras, and the speaker.

"Come here." Rachel then hugs the blonde tenderly, soothing her by stroking Quinn's back. "Are you okay now?" She pulls away to look at Quinn. "You just need to breath. In and out."

"You're not helping."

"What?" Rachel frowns.

"Don't stand so close to me." Quinn holds each of Rachel's arms and pushes her away.

"Sorry." A little hurt, Rachel embraces herself as a self-protection action as she goes toward the mattress to sit.

"I… Please believe I want the opposed of that."

"Why did you push me away then?"

"Because, it's painful to me Rachel, I am feeling vulnerable right now. I don't have it in me to control myself right now."

"And you don't like losing control, right?" Rachel asks serenely. "Why did you answer me awhile you were driving?"

"You know I didn't mean that, please believe me. I meant it when I said that I shouldn't be texting while driving."

"It doesn't change the fact that it was me you were answering. So, I would have to live with that… If…" She closes her eyes for a moment.

"Don't do that…"

"Part of you clearly thinks it was my fault."

Quinn remains silent and Rachel stands up again. She walks towards the blonde with assertiveness.

"Just say it." She demands.

"Yes! Are you happy now?!"

"How could I be happy?"

"But it's not because of what you think it is… I got angry with you because you weren't seeing me." Quinn cries out, almost in annoyed. "I was there, like a puppy. Miserable because you weren't seeing me. Not in the way I wanted you to. You were still so fucking frustrating. You still are. Maybe I should have slushed you. Maybe I should have been a bitch to you again, like I used to be…"

With aggressiveness, Rachel cups Quinn's neck and shoves the blonde on the nearest wall. They can feel each other's breath as Rachel gets even closer.

"Why did you hate me?" She asks with her mouth pressed against Quinn's ear.

"Because you were infuriating and I couldn't stand you." The blonde says with a hint of malice in her voice.

"Oh really? Wasn't it because you were a fucking repressed bitch?" She questions her with a low tone.

"You wanted that fucking repressed bitch!" Quinn grabs the fabric of Rachel's blouse forcefully and locks their eyes onto each other's.

"Yes, I wanted!" Rachel bursts out without thinking.

They remain silent. Looking at each other intensely.

" _Okay! Snack time! But of course, you'll have to earn it."_

"I'm actually hungry…" Rachel states as they regain their composure. "Thanks to that crazy woman I came here in a hurry. I just ate breakfast and some snacks in the plane."

"Why did you come here?"

"She said she was holding you hostage…"

"And you believed her?" Quinn asks in disbelief.

"Well, you believed her too."

"Because she really had you!"

"How would I have known?"

"I don't know, asking for some proof?"

"I called you. You didn't answer."

"In what world does it mean I'm a hostage?" Quinn raises her voice in frustration.

"Forgive me for thinking about your safety above all. I couldn't think straight as I was concerned about your well-being!" Rachel crosses her arms over her chest, irritated.

" _Sorry to interrupt the lovely couple, like I said you'll have to earn your food. It's simple. Answer this question Rachel…"_

They hear Quinn's voice coming from the speaker.

" _When you were singing that song, you were sing to Finn and only Finn, right?"_

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel questions sadly. "I loved him…"

"I know." Quinn comforts her by stroking her arms.

"What are you expecting me to answer?" The brunette shakes her head. "I was singing to us all. I was singing to our club. But she thought I was singing to him. Because I was… I was so focused on my relationship at that time. I think it was natural for her to think that."

"It was a silly question…" Quinn says in self-deprecation.

" _Being in love is silly, Q. And your earned your food for your honest answer Berry. You can be even more honest though."_

"How?"

" _Think a little bit more. I have a vegan lasagna right here…"_

Rachel salivates a little.

"I told you, I was singing to them all…" She trails off. "But I suppose I could've said something. I should have answered her question. I wasn't sure what I wanted her to think. I was so confused." She cries out as tears run down her eyes. "I didn't want you to support that." She turns to Quinn, openly crying right now. "You were my voice of reason. I loved him, but I didn't want to marry him. I never did."

A small entrance appears on the wall, right beside the door. A remote controlled mini car emerges with a tray of food and water. Everything is neatly placed on the tray. A vegan lasagna for Rachel and a sandwich for Quinn.

"She was actually for real." Rachel says as she takes her food. They both sit on the mattress.

"I'm actually not hungry." Quinn states. "Not for food anyway." She checks Rachel out and makes the brunette choke on her on saliva.

"Oh, my Barbra…"

"Sorry, I'm losing my filters. The only thing stopping me from jumping you right now are these cameras."

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

* * *

 **I promise to update this Sunday the next chapter.**

 **Don't be shy ( or lazy) leave a review! It'll help and encorage me to work on my other stories :D**


	4. Don't let me be the last to know

**Don't let me be the last to know**

 _ **Senior Year**_

"Okay, I think we've learned our lesson."

Kurt states relieved as he closes his locker. He then leans his shoulder on the metallic surface and faces his best friend.

"You mean, I've learned my lesson. You are innocent. It was totally my doing…" Resting her back on the lockers, Rachel is a little down.

"Yeah, but you did it for me…"

"A terrible idea, regardless."

"Okay… Moving on…"

She smiles a little as he starts talking about music. Rachel's eyes and attention shift to something else though. In the hallway, not so far, Quinn is standing in front of her own locker. She is taking a book when Puck stops by her side. They start talking and Rachel is torn between paying attention on her best friend and trying to hear what Puck is saying to Quinn. After he hands her a paper, he walks away from her. Then, Quinn starts writing on it. She has her forehead furrowed as a sign of concentration. The blonde erases something, writes again and goes back to reading whatever is written on the paper. By the looks of it, Rachel concludes Quinn is doing some homework Puck should have done himself.

The brunette smiles softly. Quinn is a nerd, really. But of course, she would never say that to the blonde.

"What are you looking at?" Kurt asks suddenly.

"What?" Rachel is caught off guard.

He doesn't answer, instead, he looks at the same direction.

"Oh…" He arches an eyebrow.

"I was just…"

He turns around and mimics Rachel's position so he can watch the scene better.

"There she is, looking as beautiful as ever."

"She is really smart too..."

Kurt watches Rachel intently. He gets thoughtful for a moment, but decides to change the subject.

"Anyway…" He trails off. "I have to show you this."

He takes a brochure out of his notebook and hands to Rachel. When Rachel is about to read it, a swift-hand knocks it off her hand.

"Santana!" She complains.

"Oops…" Says the Latina as she walks away from the pair.

"San… Don't be so mean." Brittany reprimands her girlfriend.

The two cheerios go toward Quinn.

"Don't mind her. She has a repressed love for us. I'm telling you…" Kurt raises his voice so Santana can hear him. "She has this need to be around us all the time…"

"Get a grip lady Hummel, I can't barely stand you two in glee club. What? Do you think I want us to be roommates or something?" She says over her shoulder.

"Jesus, no!" He says with eyes wide open. "Anyway…"

Kurt takes the brochure from the floor and they get back to talking. Close to there, Brittana approaches Quinn. Rachel watches as Brittany embraces the other blonde sweetly from behind and Santana leans on the locker.

"As I was saying…"

He starts over, but Rachel is once again, not paying attention, she is observing Quinn's every move.

* * *

 _ **Present time…**_

"I hate you more."

Thoughtful, Rachel tilts her head to the side and observes the blonde.

"How could you say I wasn't seeing you?"

As her mind was still pretty much on sex, Quinn takes a little time to get what Rachel is talking about.

"I don't know… It felt like you weren't. Why are you asking?"

"I just... I was thinking about one day in particular. Senior year, we were in the hallway. I was talking to Kurt. It was right after the "cheating on the presidency election occurrence"." She rolls her eyes. "Anyway, you were talking to Santana and Brittany I guess…" She gets thoughtful for a moment. "Puck actually, he gave some homework for you to do, at least it was what I thought it was. And then Santana and Brittany came."

"It was probably his homework." Quinn smiles amused.

"I'll always wonder how he managed to graduate…" Rachel twists her nose in mockery.

"I gave him an incentive."

Rachel frowns slightly.

"A kiss." Quinn adds as she notices Rachel's reaction.

"It's not like you guys haven't… you know…"

"I know." Quinn nibbles on her bottom lip.

"I'm not reprimanding or judging you. You know that, right?"

The blonde nods, but she is not looking at Rachel.

"Girls want sex just as much as boys do…" Rachel says and they both smile at the memory.

"I know." Quinn avoids eye contact again. She is mulling on what she is going to say. "It was never really good though."

Rachel nods ever so slightly, she knows what Quinn is trying to say.

"I mean, first time was terrible, the others weren't that bad… But…"

"It takes time, you know… and practice. I'm not saying I'm an expert. It's just how it worked with me…"

"I suppose so."

"I'm not saying that you are not gay!" Rachel says in a rush. "I just-"

"I know." Quinn laughs. "I got it. Don't worry."

"I mean, I want you to be gay."

Quinn raises a perfect arched eyebrow.

"That came out all wrong." Rachel hides her face on her hands.

"Freudian slip, maybe?"

"Maybe…"

They look at each other intensely for a moment.

"Anyway… I meant that I want you to be yourself."

"Sure…" Quinn says suggestively.

"Let's get back to my story…"

"It's a story then? I thought it was something that actually happened." Quinn teases her.

"It's a memory." Rachel rolls her eyes. "I was chatting with Kurt and Santana and Brittany approached you. Kurt was talking and I was there, looking at you like a creepy. But I just couldn't help it. I… You were always…" She is looking for the right words, even though she is not sure she can really explain it. How she always cared about Quinn. "I just couldn't help but look up to you, make sure you were okay., you know? So, my point is, how can you say I don't see you?"

She looks at Quinn with anticipation. The blonde sighs as she rubs her forehead.

"Maybe it wasn't fair of me to demand your attention. We were barely friends, but it was how I felt. I made you prom queen and I wasn't even looking for recognition. And then Santana does what she does best, to ruin everything. And of course, you would believe her."

"You didn't say anything."

"You didn't ask me in private! What did you want me to do? To expose myself in front of everyone?"

"Oh yes of course, the almighty Quinn Fabray. It would've been really degrading for you if you had to explain the reason behind your noble act." Rachel says a little hurt.

"It was indeed a noble act. Something your precious fiancé would've never done for you!" She loses her temper slightly, standing up and putting some distance between them.

"Leave him out of this!"

"Believe me, I've always wanted him out of this!"

They both get taken aback with Quinn's statement. The blonde doesn't falter though, she carries on.

"And as for the almighty part, I thought we had concluded back then."

She opens her arms in exasperation.

"How the almighty has fallen… not only they know I'm gay. They all know I'm in love with Rachel Berry!"

"And that must be so humiliating for you…" Rachel says bitterly.

"I didn't say-"

She stops midsentence as she sees the accusation in Rachel's eyes.

"To the old Quinn it was. Not so much because of popularity, although, I'm not gonna lie, popularity was important to me, but because you were everything I was trying not to be. And of course, you were a girl. You know how my family is…" She crosses her arms over her chest a little vulnerable. "But somehow you used to pay more attention to that Quinn than to the Quinn that wanted to…" She smiles weakly. "Express herself. Or at least to be more open to the things I knew I wanted…"

"Women are finding themselves in their thirties now, you told me…" She says thoughtful. "Do you want to know something?"

Quinn looks at her expectantly, the blonde goes close to the wall opposite to where Rachel is and sits on the floor.

"When we were doing the memorial thing, I told Mr. Schue how I thought my relationship with Finn was going to be. I was going to go back to Lima after I had conquered everything I wanted and we were going to be together again. This was something I imagined after he broke up with me so I could follow my dreams." She pauses for a moment. Eyes glazed over. "But after a while I just realized how it seemed wrong. How we had to break up so I could follow my dreams. That was always a debate, something that surrounded our relationship. And you knew it. Finn would've been an anchor to me."

She nods her head, looking at Quinn now.

"You told me once, when you were trying to send me on my way, so I could get it right. Then you told me again, when you were the only one, besides Kurt and my fathers, that is, that was against that marriage. Actually, before senior started, after we came back from New York, I told him I didn't want commitment because I was focused on my dreams."

"Well, it seems you lost this plan somewhere along the way in that year…" Quinn tilts her head and rests her head on the wall. She is not sure she wants to hear more about Rachel and Finn being together. Firstly, because she misses him, and secondly, she can't help but feeling a little guilty as she is here, wishing she was the one who owned Rachel's heart.

"I did. And you noticed. I'm sorry I sent those messages…"

"Rachel-"

"Let me finish."

Quinn obliges.

"I wanted you there because it made everything less stupid. You were always a reasonable person. That is, having unprotected sex with Noah aside."

"I don't regret her."

"And you shouldn't. But that was a stupid thing to do as well as marrying with seventeen."

"I agree…"

"When he passed away, it destroyed me. I was devastated. And so, I remembered the fantasy I had conjured when he broke up with me. I couldn't help but wonder how our lives would've been."

"I'm sorry…"

Rachel waves her off and goes on.

"But that was a momentary slip. I was vulnerable because I was sad. I loved Finn, but the more I matured the more I understood that he was something that should stay in my past. I got myself thinking about what you said, how women are finding themselves in their thirties now. Of course, I ended up thinking about you, about us. After you told us you are gay I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I even went to Mr. Schue because I wanted to see our interactions through a new perspective. I was mad because you were such a bitch, I shouldn't be mad, I know, I should be understandable. It's not an easy thing to be gay in Lima. But I got mad anyway."

"I wasn't brave enough, I guess but…"

"You were Quinn. You're the bravest girl I know. You overcame so much. You were just protecting yourself, not everyone is lucky to have a dad like Burt or like my dads. But I couldn't stop wishing you were brave enough to tell me everything without this…"

She gestures to the room. They get silent.

"IN the other hand, I knew we were going to get there eventually…"

"What you mean?"

Is Rachel saying she feels the same? Quinn thinks.

"They all knew?" Rachel inquires, ignoring Quinn's question.

"Yes." Quinn nods.

"You let me be the last to know. What a shame..."

"What?"

Rachel put her food aside, stands up and goes toward the blonde.

 _My friends say you're so into me_  
 _And that you need me desperately_  
 _They say you say we're so complete_

She sings.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asks a little nervous as Rachel is super close.

Rachel stops when she is right in front of Quinn. She then places both hands on the wall, above the blonde, and going down slowly, she straddles her. Quinn watches her every move, paying close attention on Rachel's skirt and how it makes her legs look so damn good. In reflex, she holds Rachel by the waist.

 _But I need to hear it straight from you_  
 _If you want me to believe it's true_  
 _I've been waiting for so long it hurts_  
 _I wanna hear you say the words, please_

Rachel sings on Quinn's ear and a shiver runs down the blonde's spine.

"Why did you let me be the last to know?" The brunette asks as they look into each other's eyes.

"Because I was… scared…" She sighs as she trails off. "And stupid. But I said it Rachel, not with those exact words…"

"Then say it now." Rachel demands in a low voice, almost like a whisper.

"I'm in love with you."

* * *

 **If you guys don't leave a review I'm gonna be very sad...**

 **Next chapter should be updated soon.**

 **The song:**

 **Don't let me be the last to know ( Britney Spears)**


	5. Surreal

"I'm in love with you."

And suddenly, she feels like the weight of the world has just been taken off her shoulders. Why didn't she say it before? Was it the fear of being rejected? Which, she concluded years ago, was a great possibility. But that's part of the past now, she thinks as she remembers (Not that she forgot) that she has Rachel right on top of her, straddling her, with that sinful combination of short skirts and toned legs. So deliciously close…

"You have no idea how good it is to hear this…"

Rachel says serenely as she presses her forehead on Quinn's forehead.

"Rachel…" Quinn whispers. "I need…" She nibbles on her bottom lip as she is almost touching Rachel's lips.

"We can't." The brunette says a little upset. "We can't let her win."

"I'm more than okay with letting her win if that means I get to kiss you."

Taking a deep breath, Rachel pulls away slightly. She looks down for moment. Then something catches her attention.

"You're wearing jeans." She smiles delighted as she takes sight of Quinn's clothes more intently now. At least she is trying, since she still is on top of the blonde. Quinn is wearing jeans and a T-shirt combination. She would never leave her house like that in a normal day.

"Well, yeah…" Quinn tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was at home. I came in a rush."

"I love when you wear jeans…"

"I'm not even wearing makeup."

"Still the prettiest girl I ever met. Actually…"

She trails off as she looks at Quinn with rapt attention.

"You're even more beautiful." She sighs. "So pretty…" She adds in awe. "23 looks good on you."

Quinn doesn't say anything. She lifts her hand and with her thumb, she caresses Rachel's lips, outlining them with the tip of her finger.

Slowly, they get closer and closer to each other with Quinn cupping Rachel's neck, pulling the brunette more and more into her. When their lips are almost touching as Rachel places her hand on Quinn's thigh, she feels something on the blonde's pocket.

"Are you that aroused?" She teases, she knows it's a cellphone, it just hasn't sunk in yet. "Wait a minute…"

"That's my phone, my mother's phone actually. I lost mine. Actually, I think Sue told Becky to steal it." Quinn gets lost in her thoughts.

"I can't believe you had a phone with you all this time!" Rachel squeals.

"What?" Quinn frowns in confusion. "Of course I have one… I borrowed it from my mother before I came here."

"And why you didn't tell me?" Rachel says exasperated as she tries taking the phone from Quinn's pocket with no success.

"Hey, calm down." Quinn takes the phone and hands it to Rachel. "Here. Take it."

Rachel takes it rather roughly and unlocks the screen right away.

"It has no signal…" She deflates. She stands up and paces around the room, but nothing.

"Yep." Quinn watches her, still on the floor and already missing Rachel's closeness. "I figured that was going to be the case as the same happened with Kurt and Blaine."

"Sure, I'm an idiot." Rachel hands the phone back to Quinn as the blonde stands up as well.

"You are not. You could just kiss me you know…" Quinn looks at her seductively. "And then we'll talk outside."

"I'm going to eat. And you should at least drink the water."

Rachel sits on the mattress again, takes her lasagna and starts eating her food.

"Rachel, don't be stubborn."

"I'm not going to kiss you."

Slightly dejected, pressing her lips together in a thin line, Quinn looks down for a moment.

"Not here." Rachel adds as she notices Quinn's reaction.

"That's not really good to my anxiety you know? Knowing you wanna kiss me, but unable to just do it." She jokes and Rachel smiles.

"Drink the water."

"I'm not going to drink it. I don't wanna have to hold my pee."

Induction is an interesting thing, for instance, Rachel was good, but now that Quinn brought it up, she is desperately in need to pee.

"Oh my God." She opens her eyes widely. "Now that you said that, I want to pee. No, I need to pee."

She stands up and starts bouncing, leaning on one leg and then on the other.

"Sue! Let me out, I need to pee!" She shouts.

" _Oh, there's no need to desperation."_ Sue's voice comes out of the speaker.

Suddenly, on the left of the mattress, the wall slides to the side revealing a small bathroom.

" _See?"_

"You're crazy coach…" Quinn says impressed.

Unceremoniously, Rachel goes to the bathroom right away. The bathroom is really very small, so Quinn can see the toilet from where she is standing. She sees when Rachel slides her panty down her legs and turns around immediately.

"Sorry." She says as Rachel holds her skirt and sits on the toilet.

"Nothing that you haven't seen, right?" Rachel smirks as she looks at the blonde's back.

"What?" Quinn turns her head around, outraged, but turns back again immediately. "That was an accident. You should've locked the door. And by the way I didn't see anything. It was all steamy."

"That hotel door was defective, you knew that. The other girls didn't burst in like that…"

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing." Rachel smiles as she is now washing her hands. "And you can look at me now, I finished."

"Maybe I don't want to look at you."

Amused, Rachel tilts her head to the side, a lovesick smile plastered on her face. She then walks toward Quinn and embraces the blonde from behind. With a sigh, Quinn leans a little more into the embrace as a sign of total delight. Tightening her hold ever so slightly, Rachel places her chin on Quinn's shoulder. They remain like this, just enjoying each other's closeness for a moment until Rachel starts laughing.

"What?" Quinn questions her.

"I'm just thinking how surreal this is."

"What is?"

"We. Me holding you like this."

"Is it that surreal?"

"Well… It is…"

As Quinn remains silent, Rachel gets thoughtful.

"Isn't it? I mean, don't you think it's a little surreal?"

"I guess I always craved for that… so…" She turns her head, Rachel's nose caressing her cheek. "I fantasized about this a little too much for my own good, actually."

"And that's even more surreal. At least to me." Rachel starts planting light kisses across the blonde's chin. "I think you don't get it. You don't get what you mean to me." She moves to the neck.

"I know you're a passionate person. I know you care. That's not…" She trails off as she sighs, enjoying the sensation of Rachel's lips on her skin. "You care. You're like that with everybody."

Rachel stops the kisses.

"Except, do you think I do this to everybody?" She kisses Quinn's neck for good measure, but with an open mouth kiss this time.

"I hope not."

The blonde turns around and they get face to face. She cups both of Rachel's cheeks as she looks at the brunette passionately.

"Rachel…" She says with longing.

"They know we're here. She won't keep us here much longer…"

Rachel says, sounding more like she is pleading as she is almost losing her resolve. She could just kiss Quinn, right here, right now. God knows how she wants it more than ever, especially with Quinn so close to her, pleading her and looking at her with those bewitching hazel eyes.

But at the same time, that's not how she wanted them to work out their relationship, or rather, to figure out the nature of their relationship. When she went to Mr. Schue to talk about Quinn, she was looking for clarification. Something their friends could've given to her, only they were not going to be reserved like Mr. Schue were. And for the sake of her insecurity, she didn't want to open up to her friends before she and Quinn had everything settled.

Her plan is ruined, but now she wants their kiss to be a personal experience, rather than something filmed and forced. Not that kissing Quinn is something she doesn't want.

"She is persistent…"

"So am I."

Quinn takes a deep breath, her eyes on Rachel's lips.

"Are you comfortable with yourself?"

"Uh?" The blonde questions as she is confused with the change in the subject.

"Are you okay… I mean, that you're gay?"

"Yes." Quinn says with sincerity. "I mean. If you had asked me this question years ago I would've said no. Did I want to kiss you senseless every time I saw you? Yes. Was I ready to come out? No."

That puts a smile on Rachel's lips and she goes back to her spot on the mattress, she still has to eat her now almost cold food.

"What about you?" Quinn asks as she is a little anxious to know this answer.

"You were dying to make this question, weren't you?" Rachel smiles amused.

"So…"

"I know since I was thirteen years old. I had a crush on a girl from my ballet classes. I mean, I loved her smell, her smile, everything about her. I just figured it was a crush." She giggles a little. "Anyway, then high school happened and you know, I was never the coolest kid around. I had a lot of things to worry about. I didn't want to add this to the list of reasons why people bullied me. Besides I had my fathers to care about. I knew I had to be one hundred percent sure because the backlash was going to be awful. You know, the gay parent's kid turning gay. Or in my case, bisexual." She smirks. "Is it satisfying for you?"

"You have no idea how satisfying it is to hear that the Rachel Berry is not straight." Quinn says with her husky tone.

"Are you kidding me? I don't think it's more satisfying than to know the Quinn Fabray is gay…"

"Oh, you have no idea."

"You should show me someday."

"I intend to."

Quinn teases and Rachel bits down on her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Seriously though, I can only imagine how hard it was for you…" She says a little emotional.

"Not as much as it was for you. I have amazing dads. They support me. The rest of the world could go to hell, I knew I had them and their unconditional love. You didn't have that."

"My mother is really different. Sometimes it's surreal even." The blonde explains, smiling from ear to ear.

"That's so good to hear Quinn. I'm happy for you."

* * *

Lying on the mattress, Quinn has Rachel's head on her chest. She is caressing the brunette's hair as Rachel talks.

"… She moved out of the city. We lost touch."

"Thank God."

"Quinn!" Rachel complains, although she is smiling. "That's mean."

"What? She was your first crush. Even before Finn. How can I compete with her?"

"She actually moved out of the city after I met you and Finn… so… Anyway, as I was saying. We lost touch and then I met Finn and you know how it goes from here. I knew I was attracted to girls, but I just didn't want to talk about it. I know it sounds like a big hypocrisy, but… I don't know…"

"Rachel, it's not easy, to anybody. We're lived in Lima, Ohio."

"I know, but… I could've talked to Kurt at least."

"Maybe. Maybe not. That's personal, I know he can relate to it, but you didn't have to do anything you weren't ready for. Besides, you're bisexual, you're supposed to date boys too. It's not like you were fooling yourself…" She sighs as she remembers her struggle.

"We should talk about something lighter now." Rachel suggest, embracing Quinn's waist.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything. I want to get to know you more. You were always some sort of mystery to me."

"Ask away."

And then, completely comfortable with each other, they start talking about everything. That is, until they both fall asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry the wait, had some healthy issues this week. I'll try to update tomorrow.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **About my other stories, I'm going to update them this weekend. See you all!**


End file.
